


Buenos días, mi querida señorita Neon

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Más o menos autoconclusivo (?), Time Loop, Time Skips, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika tiene la oportunidad de resetear la línea temporal para evitar la muerte de Neon
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Buenos días, mi querida señorita Neon

**Author's Note:**

> La idea la saqué de un generador de prompts de Twitter: "A resetting the timeline to prevent B from dying". Así que básicamente es eso, pueden concluir lo que gusten de cómo carajos es que Kurapika entró en otra línea temporal, a mi me gusta pensar que su voluntad de querer cambiar las cosas generó esa línea temporal. Simplemente quería crear el final que todos los que shipeamos el Kuraneon merecemos :')
> 
> Publiqué esta misma historia en Fanfiction.net, para que no haya confusiones (?)

-No eres muy listo si es que no puedes prevenir mis movimientos, ¿verdad?- escupió Kurapika en un tono colerico después de tener sometido a su mayor enemigo. 

Sin embargo, Chrollo mostró una casi imperceptible sonrisa burlona, lo que exasperó a Kurapika quien deseaba ver sufrimiento en el rostro del hombre.

-Ya no puedo prevenirlo de todos modos, el poder de tu pequeña jefa desapareció

Kurapika se quedó estupefacto ante la afirmación del hombre.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó el rubio, esperando que Chrollo no haya dicho eso para desconcentrarlo.

-Lo más probable es que ella esté muerta 

Después de esa pelea que se suscitó cuando por azares del destino se encontró a Chrollo y quiso volver a enfrentarlo, Kurapika no tuvo oportunidad de acabar con el por completo y Chrollo huyó dejando una pequeña disconformidad clavada en el pecho del rubio. Aunque Light le había confiado el puesto de senior de la familia Nostrade, hace tiempo que él ya no fungía como guardaespaldas de la familia Nostrade y no se ha pasado por la mansión donde vivía su ex jefa, por lo que no tenía manera de corroborar que ella estuviera muerta. Kurapika sintió un poco de lástima, ya que hizo todo lo posible por protegerla, sería mentira si dijera que la muerte de una chica tan joven no le producía un poco de tristeza. Al final del día, el rubio se fue a dormir con esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza. 

Al despertar, Kurapika notó que no estaba en la misma habitación en la que se fue a dormir, sino en una bastante familiar para él. Confundido, su cuerpo se movió solo para alistarse, esta rutina se parecía a la que tenía cuando era guardaespaldas de Neon Nostrade. Después de salir de aquella habitación, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba en la mansión Nostrade, era tal y como la recordaba. Sus pies se movieron solos hasta la habitación de la chica y después de tocar la puerta escuchó una voz que no pensó extrañar 

-Adelante- dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado.

Lo primero que llamó la atención Kurapika fue a Eliza ordenar apresuradamente una maleta mientras Neon miraba a su celular con un semblante aburrido, luego la chica alzó la mirada para verlo.

-Ah, Kurapika, ya casi estoy lista para ir al aeropuerto- dijo Neon

¿Aeropuerto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-J-jefa, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?- preguntó Kurapika inseguro de sí mismo

Neon sólo asintió

-¿Qué día es hoy?

La chica lo miró como si le hubieran pedido que recitara la teoría de la relatividad.

-Hoy es 30 de agosto- Eliza contestó en lugar de su jefa, pero casi tan confundida de ella, era extraño que el organizado Kurapika preguntara eso. 

No puede ser. ¿Acaso había vuelto en el tiempo o era sólo un sueño? Recordó que el 30 de agosto se dirigió con la familia Nostrade a Yorkshin para la subasta, pero no recordaba haber preguntado la fecha en ese entonces. ¿Era esto un deja vu o realmente había regresado en el tiempo hasta antes? Kurapika decidió no comentar nada de todos modos, prefería vivir otra vez el día para ver si había alguna discrepancia con lo que había pasado. 

Después de un largo vuelo, estaba en el asiento trasero con Neon, todo era como recordaba que había sucedido. ¿Es por qué no ha hecho nada distinto? ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera algo esta vez? Tal vez algo para salvar a su jefa, ¿lograría cambiar el futuro o se lo estaba imaginando todo en una clase de misterioso sueño recesivo? Kurapika se rio de sí mismo mentalmente, es irónico no poder hablar del futuro cuando Neon se dedicaba precisamente a predecirlo. Aún más irónico era no poder predecir tu propio destino. Entonces Kurapika se preguntó cómo es que Neon había obtenido su habilidad: ¿era alguna clase de identidad de Nen que se había apoderado de la chica o tal vez era una genio como dos de sus mejores amigos? Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que le ponía más atención a su jefa, ella se parecía un poco a Gon con esos ojos tan expresivos y esa actitud alegre e inocente. Sólo que Gon no era tan caprichoso y no coleccionaba partes humanas, claro está. 

Neon enrolló uno de los mechones que no entraban dentro de su laborioso peinado en su dedo, un poco nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer. Fue entonces que Kurapika se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola fijamente y puede que Neon se haya sentido incómoda ante la inusual atención. El rubio desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, qué vergüenza. 

El resto de la tarde pasó normal, llegaron al hotel donde se hospederían y tendría lugar la subasta. Kurapika empezó a preocuparse, ¿estaba viviendo otra vez el mismo día o podría alterarlo? Esperó a que Neon se durmiera para no causarle daño si es que sus acciones en verdad tenían algún tipo de repercusión. Entonces, vio pasar a Baisho y le tiró un vaso de agua encima. 

-Agh, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó molesto 

-...por nada- respondió el rubio

-Estás loco, voy a volver a cambiarme

Ahora recordaba ese traje, el que Baisho está sacando para cambiarse en ese momento era el mismo que usó el 1 de septiembre la vez pasada, por lo que probablemente usaría alguna otra cosa este "nuevo" 1 de septiembre. ¿Eso quiere decir que su acciones sí alteran las cosas? Kurapika supuso que eso era lo más evidente, por lo tanto, tenía una nueva oportunidad de salvar a Neon. 

El rubio casi no pudo dormir al pensar que fue el 31 de agosto que Neon se había encontrado con Chrollo. No se despegaría ni un minuto de ella en el "nuevo" mañana. Cuando salió el sol, se alistó para empezar el día con una misión en mente, aunque Light tuviera otros planes.

-Kurapika, hoy necesito hablar contigo y otros empleados, así que asigné otro guardaespaldas para que acompañe a Neon de compras hoy- dijo Light, quien después se sorprendió al ver como el semblante de su siempre serio guardaespaldas se transformaba en uno de pánico.

-Señor, ¿ellos ya se han ido?- preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura

-No, aún no...- respondió confundido

-Le pido por favor que me asigne al cuidado de la señorita Neon, confíe en mi intuición, mi prioridad siempre será la seguridad de su hija.

Light estaba sorprendido, pero si aquel confiable chico le decía que necesitaba proteger a su más valiosa posesión, lo escucharía. Así fue como Kurapika consiguió estar al pendiente de Neon hasta muy tarde, mientras ella seguía paseando por el colosal centro comercial como si no hubiera un mañana. A pesar de que Kurapika desaprobaba el hedónico estilo de vida de Neon, no podía negar que a veces era casi relajante ver la despreocupada vida de su jefa, desearía que él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir sin tener a la ira consumiendo su vida. Después de todo, Kurapika pensó que Neon no era tan mala persona como creyó al instante de enterarse de que era una coleccionista de cuerpos humanos, sólo tenían filosofías de vida diametralmente distintas. A veces dejaba que la infantil y caricaturizada idea de Light sobre su propia hija influyera en su juicio, Neon podría ser como cualquier chica normal de su edad, salvo que su habilidad y ser hija de un mafioso no se lo permitían. Kurapika imaginó ingenuamente a su jefa en su grupo de amigos, no era tan raro, todos sus amigos eran unos raros después de todo. 

-Ah, Kurapika, voy a probarme esto- dijo Neon mostrando un vestido. Kurapika sólo asintió, ni siquiera correr en el examen del cazador fue tan agotador como perseguir a su energética jefa. Un momento de descanso bastó para que él se descuidara y Neon saliera huyendo. Pensó que había vuelto a arruinar todo, pero en la multitud pudo distinguir su largo cabello azul y corrió tras ella, tomandola del hombro. Neon sólo emitió un quejido.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica molesta

-Haciendo mi trabajo

-¡Eres una molestia! ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?

-No

-¿¡No!? 

-No

Neon se soltó del agarre de Kurapika, pero él la volvió a tomar, esta vez de la muñeca, lo que provocó que ella empezara a forcejear inútilmente

-Sueltame de una buena vez, me estás lastimando- empezó a gritar llamando la atención de los transeuntes

-No puedo hacer eso

-¿¡Por qué?!- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Por qué no quiero perderte!- respondió Kurapika, esta vez exasperado

Ambos se quedaron anonadados ante las palabras del rubio, ¿por qué había dicho eso? La furia de Neon se apaciguó de repente y bajó la mirada, tal vez estaba asustada por lo repentino de sus acciones. Por su lado, Kurapika no sabía qué clase de fuerza lo había poseído para decirlo aquello, ¿eso era lo que sentía? ¿Su deseo por proteger a su jefa iba más allá de su sentido de la responsabilidad y en realidad sentía algo más? Finalmente, Kurapika soltó a Neon y vio su propia fuerza reflejada en una marca roja alrededor del esbelto brazo de la chica. 

-Lo... siento- se disculpó -Volvamos, ¿sí?

Neon se limitó a asentir y a seguir a Kurapika de manera silenciosa ante la mirada desaprobatoria de las personas que se habían quedado a presenciar la discusión de lo que ante sus ojos era una joven pareja. Esa misma noche, Neon estuvo todo el tiempo viendo como el cielo nocturno se empezaba a iluminar con las banales luces de la ciudad. Nunca se encontró con Chrollo. 

Kurapika se estiró un poco y se despertó poco a poco, sintiendose agotado como de costumbre pero inusualmente calmado. Al abrir los ojos, vio una silueta femenina a un lado de él, compartiendo la enorme cama y cuando logró enfocar su vista pudo distinguir a Neon con su eterno rebelde cabello y su camisón rosa medio desacomodado. 

-Buenos días, señorita Neon, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó Kurapika confundido

-Me preguntas eso todas las mañanas- respondió ella risueña, al parecer la situación le divertía -Siempre me preguntas qué hago aquí, en nuestra propia habitación- dijo soltando un suspiro.

¿Nuestra habitación?

-¿Por qué siempre olvidas que después del desastre de Yorkshin me mantuviste a salvo y eso ocasionó que me enamorara perdidamente de ti?

Kurapika parpadeó, ¿cómo pasó eso?

-Como todas las familias de la mafia estaban destruídas, la familia Nostrade se posicionó como la más importante porque yo seguí haciendo dinero con mi habilidad.

¿Eso significa que Neon conservó su habilidad?

-Ah, con la fortuna conseguimos un montón de ojos escarlata, ¡incluso tú estabas feliz! ¿Quién diría que al final teníamos el mismo hobbie?- preguntó para sí misma con una risa traviesa -Eso sólo hizo que me dieran más ganas de casarme contigo... y aquí estamos

-¿Realmente nos casamos?- preguntó Kurapika 

-¡Sí! Te lo digo todas las mañanas, pero no me importa, adoro ver tu cara de confusión

Kurapika se detuvo a pensar un momento. Si Neon aún tenía su poder y todas esas cosas habían pasado, ¿eso significa que pudo vencer al destino? Realmente pudo salvarla no sólo a ella, sino a toda la familia Nostrade, e incluso él mismo salió beneficiado de la fortuna de su ahora esposa. Vaya, por eso se sentía tan calmado antes, había conseguido recolectar muchos de los ojos de sus hermanos y hermanas.

-Lo siento- respondió Kurapika con una suave sonrisa, le tranquilizaba saber que en esta línea temporal todo ha salido mucho mejor -Déjame decirlo de nuevo, entonces. Buenos días, mi querida señorita Neon


End file.
